


*vore

by vaporeonqueen



Category: friendship - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, a dictionary, beans, boss baby was a good movie, not as good as the original, over the hedge 2, proper grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonqueen/pseuds/vaporeonqueen
Summary: (a responsorial psalm)





	1. gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vor is good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901466) by [betherz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betherz/pseuds/betherz). 



liz is gay  
maybe not as gay as me   
but her bootyhole still clenches at the sight of selena gomez instagram lip posts


	2. vor

the claim that i am into vore is false  
i do not consume because i have an accidental eating disorder known as being sick after eating breakfast

liz lives off of pure raw sexual energy, which is equally as impressive


	3. thicc

i think that this is a very objectifying chapter which i do not appreciate  
i wish liz loved me for my personality instead of my hot bod


	4. autistic

FUNDAMENTALLY, MINECRAFT IS THE GREATEST GAME EVER CREATED, AND NO OTHER GAME CAN REACH ITS CALIBER. WHEN MINECRAFT WAS RELEASED, IT RAISED THE BAR OF THE VIDEO GAME INDUSTRY TO A POINT WHERE NO OTHER GAME COULD PHYSICALLY EVER BE BETTER THAN MINECRAFT, OTHER THAN MINECRAFT ITSELF. MINECRAFT FOREVER IS AND WILL BE THE GREATEST VIDEO GAME OF ALL TIME. YOU CAN DO SHIT WITH BLOCKS. YOU CAN GET DIAMONDS AND ALL THAT SHIT. IF SOMEBODY ASKED ME, “WHY DO YOU LIKE MINECRAFT SO MUCH?”, YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULD TELL THEM? I WOULD TELL THEM MINECRAFT IS MY SOUL, IT IS MY FUEL, IT GIVES ME THE STRENGTH AND ENERGY TO WAKE UP EVERY MORNING AND KEEP GOING. MINECRAFT IS SIMPLY GOD’S GIFT TO THIS WORLD. I’VE HAD ISSUES WITH DEPRESSION FOR YEARS, ALONG WITH ANXIETY, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HAS KEPT ME GOING? MINECRAFT. BEING ABLE TO SIT DOWN AND HAVE A GOOD OL TIME ON MINECRAFT. IF YOU PLAY MINECRAFT, YOU’RE ALREADY ON A HIGHER LEVEL INTELLECTUALLY THAN THE MAJORITY OF THE POPULATION. THAT’S SIMPLY BECAUSE MINECRAFT MAKES YOU SUPERIOR TO THE REST OF THE HUMAN RACE. IT STIMULATES YOUR BRAIN CELLS THE MORE YOU PLAY, WITH EVERY COBBLESTONE YOU COLLECT, THE MORE POWER YOU RECEIVE. FOR EVERY COOKED STEAK YOU CONSUME AND EVERY DIAMOND SHOVEL YOU BREAK, MORE POWER GOES TO YOU. THE MORE YOU PLAY MINECRAFT, THE MORE OF A SAINT YOU BECOME, UNTIL YOU PLAY ENOUGH MINECRAFT TO REACH ULTIMATE GOD STATUS. MINECRAFT IS THE GREATEST GAME EVER CREATED.


	5. mean

okay but like he deserved it

grease was bad and he should feel bad


	6. mia is dependent

[click me](https://orig00.deviantart.net/f49c/f/2018/175/e/d/yeet_by_vibrantmind-dcfcgwr.jpg)


End file.
